


Femslash February Ficlets

by allywonderland



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Multi, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daily stories written for Femslash February, some involving shipping, some involving romance, some involving familial relationships, all involving the ladies of <i>The Legend of Korra</i> and their relationships.  Includes canon characters, fanon characters, 100% fan-made characters, canon relationships, not-so-canon relationships, I-wish-it-was-canon relationships, and, in all likelihood, not a whole lot of sense.  Further tags will be added as the month goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hold Back the Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just doing some housekeeping here. Some may have noticed that since originally posting this story/collection/series of fics, I've upped the rating from **Teen and Up Audiences** to **Mature**. That's due to the content of the fifth chapter, and there is still the chance that I might bump the general rating for this up to **Explicit** ; it all depends on how the rest of the month goes. The overall rating rating of this collection will be the highest that it gets, but I will also give individual chapters ratings since this is also not an overarching story and not all pairings/chapters will have the same level of explicitness.
> 
> I will also, once the month is over and everything is posted, be providing links in the notes to other chapters that contain the same pairing, i.e., this chapter will link to chapters three and four, etc. This is so that people who may only be here for the Korrasami don't have to wade through all my Wolfbat Fangirl stuff and Equalist OCs.
> 
> Korrasami; Korra and Asami share their last night together before splitting to confront Amon and Hiroshi. Chapter title is a lyric from _Hold Back Tomorrow_ by Lisa Lougheed. This particular chapter is **Teen and Up Audiences**.

            “Korra, there’s not much time left.”

            “I know.”

            “You need to go if you we want to keep everything on schedule.”

            Korra tightened her hands around Asami’s waist.  “I know.”

            Asami sighed, and, against her better judgement, closed her eyes and put her hands over Korra’s.

            Korra’s chest rose and fell softly against her back.

            Korra’s legs shifted against hers, fabric on fabric.

            Korra’s hands shook and her arms flexed around her, strong and sold and unyielding.

            Korra’s breath ghosted warm and wet on her neck.

            Asami sighed, and, against her better judgement, turned around and tilted Korra’s chin up, kissing her urgently.

            Korra’s arms yielded for her.

            “You need to get going,” Asami said, breaking away and looking Korra in the eyes.

            Korra nodded and bit her lip.  “I’m afraid,” she confessed.

            Asami shook her head.  “You’re the Avatar.  You’re the Avatar and you’re _amazing_.  You can do it.”

            She choked down her fears and the quarter-lie that spread from them.

            Korra shook her head.  “I’m afraid for _you_.”

            “I’ll be fine.  I can handle myself.”

            Korra placed a hand on her cheek, warm and rough. “Not being there to see you makes it different.”

            Asami nodded.  “I know.”

            They stayed entwined together in the flat smelly bed in the broken ramshackle camp in the sewer tunnels under the city for a little while longer.

 

            Outside the camp with Mako and Bolin and the General and all the others, Korra’s arms tightened around her shoulders, once again unyielding.  “Good luck,” she said.

            “You, too,” Asami said.  Mako looked away awkwardly and Bolin shifted his feet while Iroh looked impassive, unaware of all the history, all the drama and heartbreak and stupid tension between them.  It was so petty now and Asami packed it all up, made it small and negligible inside her heart and locked it away, then pushed Korra away.  “You need to go now.”

            Korra’s hands shook before she reformed it in a fist and turned, running to Mako, beyond Mako, and not waiting for him.

            Mako, for his part, gave Asami one last parting glance and hurried after Korra.

            Bolin walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  “Come on.  We’ve got Naga, we need to get going too.”

            “I know,” Asami said.

            She stood there a little while longer.


	2. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shu Tien, a young non-bender living in Republic City, stumbles across an Equalist protest in the park on the way home from school one day and feels something spark within her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shu Tien is based on the woman in blue who electrocutes Tenzin in episode 5, _And the Winner is..._ , and Arreak is based on the female Equalist that can be seen with Amon and the others in the arena, though they are both, in personality and name, essentially original fan characters. This chapter is Teen and Up Audiences.

            Shu Tien joins the Equalists.

            Shu Tien joins the Equalists, absurdly, after walking by a protest rally on her usual trip home through the park.

            She hears, from a disgruntled, nerve-wracked, cowering university student the stories of segregation in schools that begin at the very first years and resources available and job opportunities and political representation until he steps down and a smoother voice takes over to offer change.

            It is this voice she finds herself enticed by.

            Shu Tien—solemn, quiet, unobtrusive Shu Tien joins the Equalists that day.

            It is, at thirteen, her first act of personal defiance and declaration.

            Her mother chastises her when she gets home late, carrying the first bright spark of independence deep inside her like a secret.

            There is no protest in the park the next day on her way home, but she wanders through the city until she finds one of the scattered flyers that hide in its streets, covered up by large glossy posters advertising the latest Pro-Bending Championships, teasing the Boar-Q-Pines’ tenth potential victory, enticing citizens to buy their tickets early, hot.

            Her mother casts her a withering eye when she arrives home late again and she clutches the flyer close, close to her chest beneath her thin fall coat and apologizes, apologizes, meekly, and promises it won’t happen again.

            That night, in her room, Shu Tien memorizes all the information on the flyer, the colours of ink used, the slant of the typography and feels the tiny spark of independence burn away her timidness.

            Shu Tien joins the Equalists and feels brave for the first time in her life.

 

            Shu Tien joins the Equalists and discovers that she is not very brave at all.

            She barely speaks at protests, runs as fast as she can when the police get involved, doesn’t give out her name, and clams up when others try to talk to her.  She has no stomach for conflict; it is not a discovery for her, but a fact she’s known all her life, and she cries in frustration in her small bed while winter winds blow gales of snow outside her window and ice up the glass.  She reaches her threshold for interaction every day, and every time she says she’ll never go back.

            In the morning she looks at that first flyer she took, traces the words reverently with her fingers, and lies back down and wishes she was brave.

            She is not very brave at all.           

 

            Shu Tien joins the Equalists officially when she is 14 to _make_ herself brave.

            The first time she came to one of the secret training sessions she ran away before she even got through the door.

            The second time she offered her first flyer with a trembling hand and the woman at the door smiles at her and lets her in with the promise of equality warm in her eyes.  She can’t do more than watch the instructors, with their long adult limbs and their limber bodies and marvels at what they can do when she awkwardly fumbles her way through chi-blocking lessons, raising loose fists and meek arms against her fellow students in sparring, constantly missing targets.

            Her face flushes hot with embarrassment under the scrutinizing eyes of her instructors and the casual taunting of the other students, the older students, and she knows, in despair, that she is not a fighter.

            Shu Tien joins the Equalists and meets Arreak.

            Arreak is _beautiful_.

            Arreak flips and dances in the air like an airbender, light on her feet and as limber as the adult instructors.

            Shu Tien stares, and when Arreak notices she smiles, walks over, and offers a hand to shake.

            Shu Tien tells her she moves like an airbender.

            Arreak’s eyes narrow and Shu Tien, heart pounding, fumbles over apology after apology.

            “I move like myself,” Arreak says.  “Like a non-bender.”

            Her hand stays out and when Shu Tien realizes it’s still offered sincerely, she shakes it and feels Arreak’s fingers tighten around hers.

            A current goes from her hand to course through her whole body, locking her in place, and Arreak smiles again and asks her if she’d like to go for noodles after the training session.

            Arreak laughs and sings in the park and through the streets of Republic City when Shu Tien, at fourteen, trails along with her.

            Arreak is beautiful.

            Shu Tien joins the Equalists and feels another spark of independence flare and flower within her.

 

            Arreak teaches her to fight.

            Arreak teaches her to fight without fighting, to talk and express herself, to listen and rebut and find the strength of words.

            Arreak has no finesse for words.

            “I like fighting.  I took gymnastics when I was younger.  Chi-blocking is just another form of self-defence.”

            Shu Tien nods slurps down her noodles.

            “How old are you?” Arreak asks.

            “Almost fifteen,” Shu Tien says.

            Arreak rolls her chopsticks between her fingers.  “You’re younger than I thought.”

            Arreak is seventeen.

            Arreak teaches her to fight without fighting, with words, by listening to her patiently without interruption.

 

            Shu Tien joins the Equalists and finds that there is a wealth of eloquence within her.

 

            Shu Tien sneaks out some nights to meet up with Arreak and go to restaurants to lie about their age and drink plum wine.

            They (Arreak) laugh with others whose names Shu Tien recognizes from Equalist meetings, from chi-blocking, and make light chat when it’s just the two of them.

 

            Shu Tien joins the Equalists and turns sixteen, seventeen.

            Arreak teaches her to love as well as fight.

 

            Arreak bends without bending, from her back, her shoulders, her waist, twisting and turning everywhere at once, holding Shu Tien so lightly, so delicately, and Shu Tien shares every burgeoning spark in her body with her.

            Shu Tien joins the Equalists and feels, amongst those sparks, hope.

 

            “Shu Tien,” one of the older instructors says, and beckons her over with a casual hand.

            She leaves her spot guarding the front door and one of the newer, younger recruits takes her spot.

            Shu Tien looks over at Arreak instructing a group of beginners through the basics of pressure points and Chakra points and smiles to herself.

            The older instructor (Jian Ma) takes her into one of the backrooms where two men are waiting, a mysterious box on the small table with them—dull, drab, uninspiring.  “I know you’ve never... _excelled_ at chi-blocking or any of the more physical tasks of the Equalists,” Jian Ma says with a hand on her shoulder.  “But we’d like you to try one of these on.”

            One of the standing men turns and opens the box.  He pulls out what looks to be a clunky, heavy gauntlet and offers it to her.

            When Shu Tien hesitates he says, “Put it on.”

            The glove feels as heavy as it looks, with wires and two bright green glass circles on the palm and back and separated joints for the fingers.  Shu Tien puts it on and alternates between flexing her hand and making a fist.

            A tiny spark jolts out; followed by another, and another.

            Shu Tien’s heart pounds and her eyes widen as sparks, different sparks, surge through her.

            The two men nod and Jian Ma smiles.  “Good.”

           

            Shu Tien joins the Equalists on a whim.

 

            “I’ve been chosen for a mission,” Arreak says one night.

            Shu Tien stops her fingers drumming on Arreak’s wrist and looks at her in the dark.  “Oh?”

            “The Championship Tournament,” Arreak elaborates.  “I’ll be part of Amon’s backup squad.”

            Shu Tien nods and clasps her hand tightly.  “I’ll be there too.”

            She volunteers, the next day, to infiltrate the stadium and pose as a spectator and is immediately ushered to a meeting room where Amon’s Lieutenant himself is present.

            She holds her breath and remembers the first time she fumbled her way into an Equalist protest, an awkward thirteen-year-old, the first time she felt the sparks of independence flare in her.

 

            Shu Tien joins the Equalists and finds herself.


	3. Zero to Sixty in 3.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikki has a question for Korra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is a lyric from Rihanna's _Shut Up and Drive_ because reasons. :} This chapter is **Teen and Up Audiences**.

            “Hey Korra,” Ikki asked, “Why aren’t you and Mako still together?”

            Korra choked on her lychee juice and coughed, thumping her chest.  “What... what makes you say that?” she asked.

            “Well, I saw you and Asami making out on her new Sato mobile earlier today,” Ikki said.


	4. I Can Be Right There Next To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returned to Republic City with a flurry of political responsibilities, Korra finds herself growing away from Pro-Bending and becomes frustrated at the fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is, once again, a song lyric; this time from _Stars 4-Ever_ by Robyn. This chapter is **Teen and Up Audiences**.

            When the first round of fireworks went off, celebrating the victors of the first Pro-Bending match after the reopening of the Arena, Korra sighed and casually hurled a rock off the cliff.

            The resulting splash in the bay below was distant and hollow.

            Later when the fireworks had stopped and the only light came from the moon and the golden glow of Republic City night life, she heard the small snap of a twig in the distance and turned just in time to see Asami make her way through a patch of bushes, bare and leafless in the winter cold.

            When her eyes met Korra’s she smiled softly and said, “Hey.”

            Korra tried, but couldn’t find a smile to give back.  “Hey.”

            “I guess I didn’t need Pabu to find you this time.”

            Korra brushed off the ground by her.  “Apparently not.”

            Asami walked over and sat down carefully, folding her coat under her, knees just bent, elbows resting on them.  “Pretty nice seats for the game,” she said.

            Korra shrugged, looking away.  “Only the best.”

            “A bit cold though, don’t you think?”

            Korra glanced back at Asami, looked down to her heavy winter coat, then down at her own usual parka, and, balling her left hand into a fist brought a small dancing flame to life before her.  Asami raised an eyebrow at it and Korra found that she did at least have a disparaging half-grin to give.  “I don’t know, I think I’ve got it covered.  Besides, I’m used to colder.”

            Asami nodded knowingly.  “I noticed.”

            They sat in silence for a time, gazing at the Arena and city beyond.

            “It was a good game,” Asami said eventually.

            “I’m sure it was.”

            “Is it okay if I ask why you didn’t go?”

            “I—” Korra sighed and crossed her knees up to her chest.  “I just couldn’t.”

            “Do you wish you had?”

            Korra slumped.

            Shifted.

            Inhaled, held her breath, and exhaled.

            “A bit, yeah,” she said.

            Asami nodded.  “It’s complicated.”

            “Yeah.”

            The wind blew against her face, carrying the barest ambient noise from the mainland, and Korra made a fist.

            “I helped with the restorations.”

            “Mhm.”

            “I... I did all the stupid publicity stuff.”

            “Mhm.”

            “I was there for the opening ceremony and everything and did _exactly what they wanted_.”

            “I’m not saying you didn’t—”

            “But every time I picture a game, I just... get this pit in my stomach.”

            Asami was still, the wind whipping tendrils of her neat hair in her face, for a long, long time.  Korra flushed in embarrassment at her own outburst, roiling and intemperate.

            A shock and the sudden sensation of seized muscles, ropes twined heavily around her chest, the sensation of being there and not there, the heart-stopping fall before Beifong caught her, and then, always, the mask.

            But then there was also Bolin, smiling and happy and proclaiming his oath to keep the Fire Ferrets going, Pabu on his shoulder, the crushed look on his face when both she and Mako had told him they couldn’t be part of it, and the resumed determination when he said that it was all right, he could captain a team no sweat.

            And everything that had to be done to secure and fix the rest of the City (honestly making Butakha’s push to have the stadium fixed and the league back up and running as soon as possible look vainer than Tarrlok’s task force).

            Pro-Bending just seemed childish, now.

            Korra buried her head in her elbows and knees and grumbled in frustration.

            “I know I can’t ever understand,” Asami said eventually, quietly, barely above a whisper.  “But I appreciate that you trust me to talk about it.”

            Korra’s head snapped up.  “Asami—”

            “Because you can talk to me, okay?  You can talk to me whenever you want.”

            “I do talk to you,” Korra said.

            “I know, but...” Asami bumped her knee hesitantly against Korra’s.  “Just remember, okay?”

            Korra found, at that, that she did have a smile to give.

            “I will,” she said.

            “Whenever you want.”

            “How about complaining about Avatar responsibilities?” Korra prodded.

            Asami laughed, light, and leaned back.  “That too.”

            When the spotlights around the Bending Arena finally went out and the only sound was the waves crashing along the island cliffs below, Korra leaned her head against Asami’s and they both found their hands twining together.


	5. Through the Window I See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tenzin's sister, Kya, comes to visit one fall, she allots for time to spend with Lin especially.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title for this chapter is from a song by Christopher Tin, _Mada Kara Mieru_ (Through the Window I See), from his album _Calling All Dawns_. The specific line referenced is translated from the haiku by _Kaga no Chiyo_ used for the autumn segment. :} This chapter is **Mature**.

            When the boat finally docked in the harbour and the children shrieked “ _Aunt Kya_!” in excitement, Lin remained impassive.

            When Kya stepped fully off ship and onto the land, bombarded by Jinora and the still young Ikki, greeted apologetically by Tenzin, Lin squeezed her tight-clasped hands behind her back and felt her uniform creak.

            When Kya turned to her, face bright, wide smile sincere and enthused, she nodded.

            “Good to see you again, Kya.”

            “It’s good to see you too, Lin.”

 

            Kya’s hands were cool on her back as they moved up and down, the glowing water soothing every ache, every knot, every neglected bruise that Lin never had time for.

            “Do you _ever_ wear anything other than your uniform?” Kya asked.

            Lin’s mouth twitched.  “Occasionally.”

            Kya sighed wistfully and pressed her hands over her shoulders, down her upper arms and then back again; she moved in circles, in loops, the cool energy spreading through Lin’s skin before sinking deeper.

            Lin sighed deep and long.

            “Now, anywhere else you’re _not_ telling me about?”

            Lin gave a half grin.  “Shouldn’t you already know those places?”

            “I do,” Kya said just as her fingers pressed gently in the groove of her collarbone.  “But I do enjoy talking with you, too.”

            Lin laughed, deep in her throat.  “Then you can go a bit lower if you want.”

            Kya brushed the back of her hand against her cheek—her fingers just barely damp from the water—then her palm, and kissed her cheek before sneaking her hands beneath her arms.

            When Kya cupped her breasts in her hands Lin sighed and finally allowed herself to slump back against her.           

            The silver-blue glow of the water mingled with the yellow-gold light of dim lamp, casting the room in hazy outline.  Kya lifted her breasts and squeezed gently, massaging their underside slowly.  Lin let her head roll back against Kya, looking, unfocussed, at the ceiling.

            “You don’t treat yourself enough,” Kya said.

            “Hm.”

            “You don’t relax enough, either.”

            “I’m enjoying relaxing right now,” Lin pointed out.

            “So you _are_ enjoying yourself?” Kya jabbed, and Lin rolled her eyes.  “I was thinking you were merely tolerating me.”

            “Never,” Lin said.

            Kya kissed her cheek again, then her forehead, then the corner of her mouth, and asked, “Is there anything I can still do here?”

            She placed a hand lightly—tenderly, understanding—over Lin’s breastbone.

            Lin exhaled heavily and put her hand over Kya’s.  “You always help with that,” she said.

            “And I’m always willing to do more,” Kya said, rubbing her thumb backwards into Lin’s palm.

            “I don’t need that.  Honestly.”  Lin moved Kya’s hand away and rested it on her shoulder.  “Not anymore.”

            Kya nodded and carefully bent the rest of the water back into the bowl on the nightstand.  She sat back and stretched her legs out from under her.  “Then it’s just for us,” she said.

            “Yes,” Lin agreed.

            She glanced over at the wall and through the window she saw the autumn wind blowing leaves through the late evening sky.

            “You should come during spring next time,” she said.

 

            When the boat weighed anchor, Tenzin’s two girls waving and yelling their heartfelt goodbyes to Kya, Lin smiled to herself.


	6. All That Was Before Is No Longer Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Republic City, Ikki abruptly asks Asami something one night that leaves more questions than answers for Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just wanted to mention: I've made some edits to the notes in Chapter 1, mostly about housekeeping issues for those who care. Also, for some reason AO3 keeps resetting the chapter length for this to unknown, rather than 28, and I'm not sure why? But this particular collection will be only 28 chapters, even if I work on or decide to do other things for the month. That's all!
> 
> The title for this chapter is from the English version of _Don't Regret_ by t.A.T.u. This chapter is **Teen and Up Audiences**.

            When a hesitant knock sounded at the door and Asami heard “Asami, can I talk with you?” from what was distinctly Ikki, she blinked and looked over, bewildered.

            “Of course you can,” she called.  “Come on in.”

            The door slid open and Ikki jumped in quickly, closing it behind her, but then stayed with her heads behind her back, pouting and shifting awkwardly on her feet.

            Asami slid her feet off the bed and sat up.  “What did you want to talk about?”

            “How do you know when you don’t like someone anymore?”

            Asami blinked again.  “That’s a complicated question.”

            “Well, but... you know, right?”

            Asami crossed her legs and considered Ikki.  “This isn’t a... personal question, is it?”

            “No!”  Ikki pouted and stomped a foot.

            “Okay, okay!”  Asami held her hands up and motioned for Ikki to sit on the bed.  “It’s just, well... complicated.”

            “How complicated?”  Ikki asked.

            Asami took a deep breath.  “Sometimes you don’t know for a long time.  Sometimes you don’t _want_ to know, to admit you know, because you’ve gotten too used to how things are right now and it’s scary to imagine change.  Sometimes you blame yourself and think, ‘But I can just stop feeling this way.’ and you try desperately to find what you felt before about someone, to still care about them like you used to.  You can blame yourself a whole lot... especially if it seems like _they_ still really like _you_.”

            “But if they still care about you, wouldn’t it make more sense for them to understand that you’ve changed?” Ikki asked.

            Asami shook her head.  “People aren’t that simple.”

            “But if they care about you—”

            “Sometimes caring makes you selfish,” Asami said.  She uncrossed her legs and drew her knees back onto the bed, folding them beside her.  You just can’t imagine that they don’t care about you anymore, that they no longer share your feelings.”

            “But you can still care about someone even if you don’t like them anymore,” Ikki said.

            “Of course you can.”

            “Was it like that with you and Mako?”

            “It—” Asami opened her mouth, closed it, then looked away with a sigh.  “No.  It really wasn’t like that at all.”

            Ikki sat in silence for a long time, staring at the floor, and Asami let her think.

            Eventually, she nodded and said, “Thanks Asami!” and, without another word, leapt off the bed and out the door.

            Asami watched her go, confused, then shook her head and lied back down on her bed.

            She found that she still couldn’t sleep, hours later.

            About to give up, she heard frantic running in the hallway, and then the door was again sliding open and Korra, somehow, was standing in her leant room in the women’s quarters of Air Temple Island, breathing hard, looking down, one fist balled at her side while her other hand kept hold of the door.

            “Korra?” she asked, confused.

            “Asami, I...” Korra sighed and her shoulders trembled, and when she looked up Asami saw that her eyes were red and puffy.  “Can I talk with you?”

            Suddenly, Ikki’s inquiry from before made so much more sense.


	7. Bring It All Back To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their loss to the Fire Ferrets in the first round of the Championship Tournament, the Red Sands Rabaroos are frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title for this chapter is from _Bring It All Back_ by S Club 7—no, I'm not kidding. This chapter is **Teen and Up Audiences**.

            Losing in the first round was bad; but losing to the Fire Ferrets made it worse.

            “We were in the semi-finals last year!” Ula yelled.

            “I know,” Adi said.

            “We went up against the Wolf-Bats and _held our own_!”

            “I _know_.”

            Ula gave a frustrated grunt and hurled her helmet against the change room wall.

            The visor was cracked when it fell to the ground.

            Umi stayed quiet, unobtrusively unbuckling her elbow pads and kneepads.

            “There’s always the other tournaments,” Adi said.  “The Spring Rumble and the summer games.  We do good in those.”

            “But never when it counts,” Ula said bitterly.

            Adi didn’t say anything to that.

            Ula’s chest heaved, and then she sighed, shoulders slumping.

            “I’m sorry,” she said.

            “It’s all right.” Umi stood and put a sure hand on her shoulder.  “You don’t have to apologise.”

            “I know,” Ula sighed.  “It’s just frustrating.

            “Well, yeah,” Adi joined in, sitting on the bench.  “I mean, it _was_ the Fire Ferrets.”

            Ula snorted, gave a stifled laugh, then chuckled and nodded, laughing fully.  Umi smiled a bit, and the two sat down with Adi.

            “Dinner’s on me tonight,” Ula said.

            “Yeah?” Adi asked.

            Ula elbowed her and looped an arm around Umi.  “Yeah.”


	8. Simple Common Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinora is more perceptive than Lin appreciates, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is **Teen and Up Audiences**.

            Jinora tilted her head and looked at Lin.  “Couldn’t we technically call you Aunt Lin?”

            Lin turned sharply to Jinora, taken aback.  “Certainly not.  Your father and I—that was a long, _long_ time ago.”

            “Oh, no!” Jinora shook her head.  “I meant with you and Aunt Kya.”


	9. Be a Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chio and Eri, Wolf-Bat Fangirls, debate new purchases during a shopping trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chio is my fanon name for the [howling Wolf-Bat fangirl](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3y2o7xY2C1rse4n3o1_400.gif), and Eri is my name for [the crying fangirl](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m44fp3cdBc1r0jf2u.gif). For those who want an image of the coat, I imagine [this one](http://i.imgur.com/TvYRHdK.jpg). :} This chapter is **Teen and Up Audiences**.

            “I think you should get the dark blue one,” Chio said.

            Eri frowned and held the coat up to herself in the mirror.  “I just don’t think it’s my colour, though...”

            “Eri, it’s _perfect_.  _Everything_ about it is perfect.”

            Eri fingered the pale gold embroidery work and the buttons around the waist, thinking.  “You’re just saying that.”

            “Of _course_ I’m saying that.”  Chio rolled her eyes.  “Because it looks _perfect_ on you.”

            Eri frowned.  “You say that every time we go shopping.”

            “I like seeing my best friend in nice clothes,” Chio said.

            “But I don’t even need a new winter coat,” Eri said.

            “Eri, _please_.”  Chio stepped closer and pulled the coat back, flush against Eri’s body.  “It looks amazing on you.”

            Eri shook her head in mock exasperation and stepped just the smallest amount back.  “I _guess_ I can.”

            Chio hugged her from behind and kissed the spot just behind her ear.  “Good.”


	10. I'm Gonna Hide Myself Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Korra hides away in the Temple attic one afternoon, the Air kids find her and ask what's up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, unlike most others, _is_ related to a previous one, Chapter 6. More might come in this narrative? Perhaps? We shall see? The title of this chapter is a lyric from _Every Time it Rains_ by Charlotte Martin and it is **Teen and Up Audiences**.

            Usually, on a day like this—rain, alternating between sun drizzles and heavier downpours—Korra would be outside bending all the forces that the weather threw at her.

            Today, though, she was: staying inside, avoiding others.

            Especially Tenzin.

            Especially Mako.

            Especially... Asami.

            Her endeavors found her in the attic of the Island’s tower, kicking at dust and watching the shadows and light cast by the clouds from the ceiling window.  There were still faint imprints in the floor and ceiling from the bars installed by Amon to contain Tarrlok, removed and taken out by the Air Acolytes as soon as they had taken back the Island and the temple.

            It wasn’t a pleasant place to be.

            But it was better than any of the alternatives.

            She sighed and flopped down in a corner, arms dangling over her knees, and listened to the muffled rain outside.

            It was peaceful.

            Meditative.

            (Something she still didn’t opt for often.)

            And it lasted until the attic door burst open to Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo.

            “Korra!  There you are!” Ikki said, clambering up the ladder with the aid of a gust of air.

            Korra turned her head and looked down.  “Heeeyy there, Ikki.”

            “Why are you up here?” Jinora asked, stepping up.  “Mako’s been looking for you.”

            “I’m sure he has.”

            “Want us to get him for you?” Meelo asked.  “Are you playing hide and seek?”

            “No!”  Korra flailed her hands out and then groaned at herself.  “No, hah hah, no... you don’t need to, that’s fine.”

            “So why are you up here, then?”  Jinora prodded, leaning sideways with her arms behind her back.

            “I’m... avoiding Mako,” Korra let out, sighing.

            (It was at least being honest with herself.)

            “How come?” Jinora asked right ask Ikki shrieked out “ _Why_?”

            Korra grimaced and threw her arms over her head.  “It’s no big deal.”

            “Did Mako break up with you?” Ikki asked.  “Did he get back with Asami?  Did he find someone _new_?”

            “ _No_!”

            Korra choked and Ikki blinked at her, bemused.

            “Korra, are... are you okay?” Ikki asked, sitting down in front of her.

            “I’m fine.  I’m completely fine, just...” Korra sighed.  “In a mood?”

            “Did you and Mako fight?” From Jinora.

            “Yeah, do you need me to beat him up?” From Meelo.

            “Not... really?”

            “So you did fight?” Jinora.

            “Why were you fighting?” Ikki.

            “We weren’t fighting!”  Korra waved her hands in front of her.  “We just... actually, we haven’t really talked in a while.”

            Jinora frowned, looking pensive, and neither Meelo nor Ikki said anything else.

            Korra sighed, again, pulled at her hair, pulled out one of the spools holding her bangs, pulled at her arm band, the side of her shirt.

            “I’ve just been thinking a lot,” she said.  “It’s... complicated.”

            “So don’t think!” Meelo proclaimed.

            Ikki pouted and shoved at him, but he danced out of the way.

            Jinora walked closer and crouched down in front of Korra, arms over her knees.  “You _can_ talk to us,” she offered.  “Any time.”

            “I know,” Korra said.  She took a deep breath, held it, and let it out through her mouth.  “You three should get going.  I’m sure Pema has something she wants you to be doing.”

            Ikki turned back sharply.  “But—”

            “She’s probably looking for you all right now, in fact.”

            Jinora watched her, thoughtful, then stood.  “Come on,” she said.

            Ikki looked back at her.  “But—”

            “I think it’s about time we feed the lemurs, actually.”

            “But—”

            “Come _on_ , Ikki.”

            Ikki stood, reluctant, then grabbed Meelo and pulled him along.

            “Would you rather talk with Asami?” Jinora asked once the others had gone down the ladder.  “She is over...”

            Korra’s heart clenched.  “No.”

            “Are you sure?”

            _No_.  “Yes.”

            Jinora shook her head and looked at her, sad.  “At least come down for dinner, okay?”

            “I will,” Korra said.

            When Jinora finally left, closing the attic door behind her, and the hours ticked by in the attic, the rain finally stopping altogether, Korra sagged against the wooden floor.

            She didn’t go down for dinner.


	11. Tell Me Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a post-match party one night, Tahno finds out something rather interesting about Chio and Eri, two of the usual fans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tahno wormed his way into this because he's a jerk, whoops. The title is a lyric from _Slut Like You_ by P!nk. Chio and Eri are, once again, [the howling fangirl](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3y2o7xY2C1rse4n3o1_400.gif) and [the crying fangirl](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m44fp3cdBc1r0jf2u.gif), respectively, and Sook-Yin is entirely one of my own fan-creations. This chapter is **Teen and Up Audiences**.

            “No way.  Get out.”  Tahno looked between Chio and Eri, his arm still poised in the air behind Shaozu, just above the back of the booth.  “You two.  You two, really?”

            “Yes,” Chio said, smiling coyly and sipping her drink.

            “It sort of just... happened,” Eri added, covering her mouth with a giggle.

            “Twice,” Chio offered, mockingly earnest.

            “Yes.  Twice.” Eri nodded, agreeing.

            She made a deliberate show of finishing her drink and then clinked the base of her glass with Chio’s, whose smile widened.

            Tahno looked at Ming, at Shaozu, just as speechless as him, at Sook-Yin, then back to Chio and Eri.

            “I think I’m jealous,” he said.


	12. Going To Do It My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzin, concerned for Lin, makes an assumption that isn't entirely accurate; in fact, that isn't accurate at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title for this chapter is adapted from a line of Lin's from episode 7! The chapter is **Teen and Up Audiences**.

            “Lin, I...” Tenzin rubbed a hand at the back of his neck.  “I wanted to talk to you about my brother.”

            Lin raised an eyebrow.  “What about him?”

            “Well, I...” he sighed.  “I just wanted to say that I’m completely fine with it.”

            Lin gave him a bemused look.  “With what?”

            “With you and Bumi.”

            “There isn’t anything _with_ your brother and me.”

            “Look, I just don’t want bad feelings between any of us.”

            Lin crossed her arms.  “There’s no need for any of this malarkey, Tenzin.”

            “Lin—”

            “So save your breath.”

            Tenzin sighed.  “Lin, please.  Bumi is my brother, and I just want what’s best for everyone.”

            “And _I_ told you, there’s nothing between me and your _brother_.”


	13. Define For Me No Human Contrast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinora always has complicated questions for Kya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title for this is a mangled phrase from Leah Andreone's _Who Are They To Say?_. The chapter is **Teen and Up Audiences**.

            “Aunt Kya, what do you usually do when you visit Chief Beifong?” Jinora asked.

            Kya finished her tea calmly, glanced over at Tenzin and the rest of the household, and smiled at Jinora.  “I’ll tell you when you’re older.”


End file.
